Organization of Babidi
The Organization of BabidiDaizenshuu 4, 1995, also known as , is the group created by the evil wizard Babidi to aid in the revival of Buu. Babidi's minions are unwilling servants, their loyalty being the result of a mind control spell. This spell unlocks their potential and thus increases their power and places a large "M" on their forehead (the "Demon mark"; the kanji for Demon being 魔; Ma). Overview The duplicate of the powerful wizard Bibidi, Babidi uses his sorcery to take control of a number of prime fighters from across the universe. His forces make their debut with Yamu and Spopovich, who are sent to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy from other contestants so that Babidi may resurrect his father's ultimate creation, Majin Buu. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi betrays and murders Yamu and Spopovich with help from another more powerful minion, Pui Pui. Babidi also has control over the King of the Demon Realm, Dabura, whose spit is enough to overpower Krillin and Piccolo, and who killed Kibito. Having lured them into his base of operations, Babidi unleashes his most powerful followers, the Boss Warriors, on Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Shin in order to gain the energy necessary to revive Majin Buu. At level one, Pui Pui begins a losing battle with Vegeta. In order for his minion to gain an advantage, Babidi had to teleport the interior of the room to Pui Pui's homeworld: Zoon. However, Vegeta's gravity training made him immune to the increased weight of the planet and Pui Pui was easily slaughtered by Vegeta's Double Galick Cannon. Next at level two, Babidi sends Yakon to obtain energy from the three Saiyans and Goku takes his turn to fight the giant green beast. After a quick fight, Babidi cautiously decides to transfer the warriors to Yakon's homeworld, the Dark Star, so that he could fight at his best. Upon arrival, it is apparent that the name holds up, as the planet is pitch black. Yakon believes he has the upper hand, seeing as how this is his home world and that he is apparently nocturnal. However, he soon realized just what he is up against when Goku, despite some surprise at the new environment, easily beats him around. Goku explains that he can feel and sense out Yakon's movements without even needing to see. Nevertheless, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, lighting up the surrounding area. Yakon proceeds to suck in Goku's energy, revealing that the monster feeds on light. Goku sees right through the technique, and allows Yakon to suck in another batch. Only this time, Goku shows off a hint of his Super Saiyan 2 power and Yakon swallows too much, which obliterates him. Babidi then returns the warriors to his ship. Astonished by their progress, Babidi is forced to send his strongest follower, the Demon King Dabura, to fight at level three. Gohan gets the last turn and they are transported to a mountainous range on a planet similar to Earth and engage in battle. At first Gohan is a little rusty with his fighting skills, allowing Dabura to best him for a while until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and becomes roughly equal with Dabura. Dabura notices an argument between Vegeta and Goku because of Gohan's poor performance. The demon king asks Babidi to teleport them back to the ship and Dabura retreats back to Babidi. There he reveals that during his battle, he learned that Vegeta is vulnerable to Babidi's spell due to the evil still lingering in his heart. After reporting this to the wizard, Babidi casts his magic on Vegeta, turning him into another mind-controlled soldier. Later, when Majin Buu is hatched from the Sealed Ball, Babidi takes some degree of control over the creature, mostly through bribery. Vegeta however, does battle with Buu, and sacrifices himself in a vain attempt to kill the monster. Babidi and Buu begin a reign of terror over Earth, killing millions until being confronted by Goku. During his battle with Buu, Goku chides the Majin for being the wizard's lackey, leading Buu to kill his former master and setting into motion the later events of the saga. After his resurfacing, Buu defects to the Dragon Team's side. With Babidi and his subordinates either dead or free from his possession, the wizard's influence crumbles and becomes a thing of the past. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Legends'' Babidi kidnaps Shin to keep Beerus from being able to make a move. He powers up and brainwashes several fighters using [[Manipulation Sorcery|Dark Ki]] and has Dabura aid Cell in setting up the Super Cell Games. He also resurrects Majin Buu to fight for him, but needs even more energy for an unknown goal. Known Members *Bibidi *Babidi (leader) **Future Babidi *Boss Warriors **Pui Pui (warrior, guards level 1) ***Future Pui Pui **Yakon (warrior, guards level 2) ***Future Yakon **Dabura (warrior, guards level 3) ***Future Dabura *Kid Buu/Innocent Buu (warrior, Bibidi and Babidi's prize minion) **Future Innocent Buu/Future Super Buu *Vegeta (warrior, defects immediately) "]] *Level 4 guards **No. I **No. II **No. III **No. IV **No. V **No. VI **No. VII **No. VIII **No. IX **No. X ;Video game only *Frieza (warrior) *Cell (warrior) *Piccolo (warrior, temporarily part of Future Babidi's forces) *Future Cooler (warrior, part of Future Babidi's forces) *Future Broly (warrior, part of Future Babidi's forces) *Fighting Puppets (warrior, part of Future Babidi's forces) *Destruction Kings (warriors) **Garlic Jr. **Turles **Lord Slug **Android 13 **Broly **Hatchiyack **Bojack **Janemba **Hirudegarn **Baby Janemba *Ribrianne (brainwashed) *Kale (brainwashed) *Dr. Gero (brainwashed) *Android 19 (two; brainwashed) Majin Soldiers Babidi has many foot soldiers called Babidi's MinionsDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015 under his control, all of the Zoon-seijin race. They posed no threat to any of the Dragon Team. Two of them were eaten by Yakon in the anime, and most of the others were killed by Gohan during his assault with Supreme Kai on Babidi's spaceship. Since these men were ordered to fight and were located on the level above Babidi's lair and below level three where Dabura and Gohan fought, it can be said they would have been the 4th and final stage fighters before reaching the Sealed Ball, if Gohan had defeated Dabura the first time around. Those Majin Soldiers appear as common enemies in Babidi's spaceship in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. ;Power The footsoldiers are extremely weak compared to the Z Fighters, as Gohan killed them with a burst of energy just by powering up in his base form. ;Techniques and special abilities *'Evil Beam' - A two-handed Energy Wave used by most of Babidi's Minions. It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. ;Types Babidi_Trooper.png|Trooper Babidi_Storm_Trooper.png|Storm Trooper Babidi_Special_Forces.png|Special Forces Babidi_Destroyer.png|Destroyer *'Babidi Troopers' *'Babidi Storm Trooper' *'Babidi Special Forces' - called Majin Soldiers in Buu's Fury. **'Majin Shield Soldiers' **'Elite Majin Soldiers' **'Super Majin Soldiers' **'Super Majin Shield Soldiers' *'Babidi Destroyer' Majin Fighters Majin Fighters are Human-type Earthling martial artists who have been converted through the evil in their hearts over to Babidi's side, they can be empowered into Elite Majin Fighter or Super Majin Fighter. ;Notable Majin Fighters *Yamu (foot soldier) *Spopovich (foot soldier) Team Attacks *Majin Buu Resurrection (Yamu & Spopovich) *Dark Sword Slash (Super Buu & Dabura) *EX-Fusion (Dabura & King Piccolo to form Demon King Daccolo) Trivia *The names of Babidi's allies are based on popular magical words. Notably Bibidi, his son Babidi, and his creation Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Gallery References Site Navigation es:Fuerzas de Babidi Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains